


Lycoris Radiata

by ArachnidAsh



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Carol Snaps like a queen, It's Peter but we all have been there done that, Loki is alive but isn't mentioned, Natasha is alive but isn't mentioned, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Plus he comes back and its a whole thing, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Pepper Potts, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, also the Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidAsh/pseuds/ArachnidAsh
Summary: Peter Dies in his arms. Then it's all a slight blur. He remembers waiting for the dust to take him too but it never comes. He assumes the universe just wants him to suffer when he gets stranded in space.Finally, years later, he gets his son back, and it's better than everything he dreamed it would be.---Takes place literally like, twenty seconds after the final battle in Endgame
Relationships: Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Pepper Pots & James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	Lycoris Radiata

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for the title from a piano song. It's a nice-sounding piece and if you want you should go listen to it :)
> 
> Lycoris Radiata, known as the red spider lily, is a bright summer flower native throughout Asia. They are associated with final goodbyes, and legend has it that these flowers grow wherever people part ways for good. In old Buddhist writings, the red spider lily is said to guide the dead through samsara, the cycle of rebirth.
> 
> Eyyy? See why I chose it? And they're pretty! :D

>   
>  _'If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love... When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back. I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love, like you.' ~ Steven Universe "[ Love Like You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDTD24KsdGc)"_

He was tossed away from the titan, watching as he raised his hand.

"I am inevitable."

Tony looked up and met Carol's eyes. Reaching his hand up, the nanotech from his wrist transferred to hers on contact. The stones being carried to fit in the gauntlet now wrapped around her arm. 

"And we, are the Avengers."

She snapped. There was a flash of light and a clatter, both the stones and Carol fell to the ground. 

He watched the titan realize what happened as he disintegrated before their very eyes. He could feel something in his chest, reminding him of who fought for, and he frantically turned his head from side to side to find the boy.

When he realized he wasn't going to be able to find him until they were sure they were safe, he turned his attention back to the battle at hand.

One second.

Two.

Nothing. No more army.

Tony stood shakily to his feet, offering Danvers a hand. She ignored it, instead choosing to cheer and fly off. Soon, everybody was cheering and running to each other, making a decent crowd. 

Tony began the search for his kid.

* * *

Peter was confused. Confused, lost, and scared.

One second he was being swarmed by a group of aliens and the next he was surrounded by dust. He wasn't gonna lie, that struck a chord he didn't want to strike.

He looked at his hands, waiting to become dust again. When nothing happened, he let out a breath and let his senses come back to normal. (Above normal)

Taking a glance around, most people were in one big group closer to what was left of the compound. 

Lifting himself, he swallowed down the bile that made it's way into his throat and began his trek to the group. He stumbled a couple of times but the adrenaline kept him going. Once he got close enough, he looked for ~~Tony~~ familiar faces.

When he saw the wizard dude talking to another man, he made his way over, apologizing to the people he bumped into. He said hi to the lady with the flying horse, thanking her for the ride before being wrapped in something soft and warm.

Shuddering slightly at the feeling, he looked down at the wizard's cape, no it was a cloak. It was too fancy to just be a cape. 

"Oh-" He pets the cloak a little with his hands, feeling the other two wizard's eyes on him. "Hi cloaky, it's nice to see you again."

The cloak picked him up off the ground a bit as if it was checking him over, before returning to the doctor's shoulders.

"Mr. Parker," The man nodded at him.

"Um, Mr-"

"Doctor," He corrected. Peter was slightly taken aback but nodded slightly.

"Oh, sorry. Doctor. Um, you haven't seen Mr. Stark around have you?" He looked up hopefully. The doctor nodded slightly.

"Yes, he was over there but he took off as soon as the army was gone."

Peter frowned and looked down at his feet. "Right, okay. I'll go look for him."

Strange nodded and turned back to the other man.

Peter turned, his senses still tingling slightly on the base of his neck. He started walking around the group, getting restless. He tried focusing on his hearing but it just gave him a headache so he continued blocking everything out with his mask.

His mask.

_His mask._

"Karen?" He got a few looks from the Wakandan soldiers that were nearby him, but he ignored them and continued walking.

"Yes, Peter?" She answered.

"Oh finally, a familiar voice." Peter breathed out, jogging towards a crashed ship. He swung up onto it to get a look. "Is there any way you could find Mr. Stark?"

"I'm sorry Peter, but Mr. Stark doesn't have a tracker connected to your suit."

Peter groaned, getting comfortable on his perch. "It's over Anakin, I have the high ground," he muttered.

"What was that Peter?"

"Nothing, just a reference."

Karen made a noise but Peter wasn't paying attention. 

"Could you call Mr. Stark?" He asked, leaning back on his palms, smiling slightly at the sight of two wizard soldiers rushing to each other and falling over from the force of a hug.

"I cannot, I'm sorry Peter."

"Why?" He questioned, looking down at his knees.

"Your suit was not finished with it's coded upgrades when Mr. Stark sent it to you five and a half years ago."

Peter choked a little at the thought of five years passing by. "Oh," he squeaked out.

He sat perched on the ship a little longer than ten minutes before he saw something out of the corner of his eye. The familiar red and gold shine of a suit he came to love.

"Oh my god." He breathed out, jumping up.

The swift motion jostled a piece of the ship having it fall to the ground. The small group of heroes beneath it glanced up just in time to see Spidey gathered into the arms of the Iron Man suit. The two heroes falling off the ship onto the ground laughing.

The suit retracted into the housing unit on Tony's chest, revealing his tear stricken face for a split second before it was tucked into Peter's hair. And god, he needed this hug. As soon as Tony's arms were wrapped around him, his spidey sense went numb and finally felt safe for the first time since this happened.

* * *

When he finally saw his kid perched on the top of a fallen ship, the fear that he lost him for a second time disappeared immediately. Without thinking first, he flew up and away from Pepper and Rhodey's sides, giving them both heart attacks.

' _Good_ ,' he thought to himself. ' _Feel my pain_.'

Friday flickered in out of consciousness, his suit was beaten up to the point of barely functioning, but he _needed to get to his kid dammit_.

He could tell Peter had seen him coming because the boy jumped up and opened his arms. Tony let out a, slightly hysterical, laugh as they collided and wrapped each other in their arms. The suit was still going too fast as a result of overcalculating the distance between him and his kid. He turned over mid-fall and let his suit take the damage, ignoring the flare of pain on his chest from the kid's upper half landing on him. He used the rest of the suit's power to put away in its housing unit before digging his finger's into the boy's (still soft) curls.

He let out what could've been a laugh or a sob and buried his face into the kid's curls. He could feel Peter's tears soaking into the jacket he had on under the suit and he didn't mind at all.

He was vaguely aware of the few people around them, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care as he lifted Peter and himself into a sitting position.

"God, Pete," He muttered disbelievingly. "I can't, just, wow. You're here."

He heard Peter choke out a laugh and he had never heard something better. 

"I thought you'd left me behind," Peter said, tightening his arms around the man. Tony shook his head, glancing up as Pepper landed shortly followed by Rhodes.

"I would never." He muttered into the boy's ear.

Peter smiled and turned his head just in time to be engulfed by one Pepper Potts and on James Rhodes.

"Ms. Potts?! Mr. Rhodes!?"

The two adults let out laughs and sat down beside Tony and Peter.

"Pete," Rhodey spoke, an arm wrapped around the boy's shoulder, "It's Mrs. Stark now."

Tony rolled his eyes and Pepper glared at him, hitting in the arm slightly.

"Rhodey, don't overwhelm him," Rhodes shrugged sheepishly.

"Wait, I-" Peter frowned, "I missed the wedding." His shoulders fell with Rhodey's teasing face. He went to apologize and reassure the boy but Tony was quicker.

"Pete, it wasn't even a wedding. It was just signing some papers." He tucked a knuckle under the boy's chin to make him look up. "I wouldn't have a wedding without my son."

Peter's eyes brimmed with tears, making Tony's heart stop.

_'Was that not the right thing to say? Oh no.'_

Pepper cooed and put a hand on the boy's cheek. "What's wrong Peter?"

Peter smiled and let out a small laugh. "I just, I haven't had a real family in a while."

Rhodey smiled and tightened his grip on the boy.

"Aw, baby, we missed you so much." Pepper kissed his forehead, causing him to smile and put one of his hands over hers. He sniffed and wrapped his other arm around Pepper, leaning into Rhodey who still sat beside him. Rhodey sent Tony a look.

"Look Tones, I'm his favorite."

Tony let out a laugh and joined the group hug, resting his chin on Peter's head with an arm around Pepper and the other resting on Rhodey's shoulder. The faint sirens from a medical team were heard in the distance.

"I love you guys." Peter choked out, letting go of Pepper's hand to clutch at Tony's jacket. 

Tony gripped the boy's hand and looked over to Pepper, kissing her forehead. He turned and did the same for Rhodey, resulting in an indignant groan.

"We love you too, bud." Tony smiled, placing one more kiss at the top of his head.

This was his family. His crazy, superhero, family. And he wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, it's an Iron-fam reunion :')
> 
> This took me longer than usual. I usually sit down and write a whole fic within a few hours but I needed a couple of days for this one... Oops-


End file.
